Survivors
by JustAnotherIndividual
Summary: NEED 12 OC's. The Infection spread like wildfire, turning decent people into brain eating savages. From what few survivors there were, they created small new villages. This story focuses on two. Full summary inside with forms. SIGN UP NOW!
1. The Infection Spread

**Survivors**

* * *

**Okay, **here's the summary pretty much.

An outbreak occurred of something called The Infection. It turned decent men and women into brain-eating savages. Few survived, but those who did came together to form little villages or civilizations.

This story will focus on two different ones.

One of them are called The Hoods.

The other is simply a village called The Village.

Both are unique in their own ways and on all kinds of levels, but basically, people in The Village are a bit more normal then those in The Hood Society.

* * *

**THE SOCIETIES**

* * *

Location: On the edge of the forest. (North-east)

The Hood society is a very dark, mysterious civilization. Almost like a cult. They were different colored cloaks to represent their rank amongst the others and almost always wear their hood up.

Here are the ranks:

White- Woman and Children. No questions asked. Females fetch the water, and when older, clean the house, have children, etc.

Blue- Rich men, or men who are in the government of The Hood Society somehow.

Black- These are secretive men, usually fairly young (18-30) and work for the red Hood only. They go out on missions, they protect the society by killing The Infecteds around the area, and enter in the yearly 'Games.'

They are rarely ever seen by the other people and if one is seen, it's best no one speak to them.

Red- There is only one who wears this and that is the ultimate leader of the Society. It's always a man.

Brown or Grey- Normal everyday men in The Society.

**XX**

Then the other civilization is called The Village.

Location: Outskirts of the forest. (South-west)

There is no ranking there or anything, even though they DO have a government and soldiers. (Kinda.)

They are much happier village than The Hood Society. They also are EXTREMELY old fashioned. Women cook, clean, have children. Teens that re girls go and fetch the water and that's usually their only worry other than finding a boyfriend.

Boys usually work by their father's to learn their profession and men usually stick their learned job, and are a full-time guard of The Village.

They fight any Infecteds who come around.

They do have SOMETHING exciting though and that is called 'The Infected Festival' In which they celebrate living.

* * *

**THE HOOD SOCIETY FORM**

* * *

_If you want to sign up to be in The Hood Society, please fill this form out. Make sure to include everything in **BOLD**, don't delete it if it's in** BOLD. **_

_**THE HOOD SOCIETY**_

**-BASICS-**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Job **(PAY MIND TO THE RULES)

**Cloak Color**(If you are female or below the age of eighteen, your cloak is WHITE)**: **

** APPEARANCE**

**Below Your cloak, what do you wear?:**

**Head Shape:**

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Lips:**

**Skin Color: **

**Race: **

**Body Type: **

**OTHER**

**Short Description of Personality: **

**Sterotype (OPTIONAL):**

**Weapons they posses** (Women and children own weapons as well)**:**

**Find Love?:**

**What Kind of person?:**

* * *

**THE VILLAGE FORM**

* * *

**The Village Form**

**BASICS**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Job **(PAY MIND TO THE RULES)

**APPEARANCE**

**Head Shape:**

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Lips:**

**Skin Color: **

**Race: **

**Body Type: **

**OTHER**

**Short Description of Personality: **

**Sterotype (OPTIONAL):**

**Weapons they posses** (Women and children own weapons as well)**:**

**Find Love?:**

**What kind of person?:**

* * *

**Alright, go ahead and sign up! **


	2. Did You Survive?

**Survivors**

* * *

**LETS SEE WHO MADE IT!**

* * *

_The Hood Society.._

* * *

**-James Weston (black Hood)**

**-Jason Honret (white Hood)**

**-Al Kinsin (red Hood)**

**-Nick Adkins (black Hood)**

**-Aura Smith (white Hood)**

**-Lance Costurn (blue Hood)**

**-Eliza Walker (white Hood)**

**-Lilly Destiny Simone (white Hood)**

* * *

_The Village_

* * *

-**Kiwikia Luanna (Female Villager)**

**-Lexington Marie (Female Villager)**

**-Kane Turn (Male Villager)**

**-Wick Seiner (Male Villager)**

* * *

****_Thanks everyone for submitting, story will start soon! _


End file.
